ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Conclusion! The Victorious Explosion
|Story Romaji Title= Kecchaku! Shouri no Ekusupurojyon |English Dub Title= Release the Beasts, Part 5 |Adopted= Chapter 15 (Last Pages) |Air Date= November 24, 2001 |English Air Date= July 17, 2004 |Arc= Lance arc |Episode= 7 |Opening Song= Butterfly Kiss Rave-olution |Ending Song= Kohaku no Yurikago The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode= Showdown! Musica's Two Swords |Next Episode= Musica of the Silver Rhythm |Adopted 2= Chapter 16 |Adopted 3= Chapter 17 (First Pages) }} Conclusion! The Victorious Explosion is the 7th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on November 24, 2001 and the English version on July 17, 2004. Haru becomes hesitant to finish Lance off with Galein Musica's sacrifice to hold him down. So instead, Haru corners the beast swordsman to surrender by destroying his DB and separating Lance from his sword. It appears to work but Lance fakes it for another surprise attack on Haru, only to fail and get KO'ed. To end Galein's sadness and regrets, Haru destroys Lance's sword with the last ounces of his strength Summary A mysterious man and his army look down on Punk Street as they say that they must bring justice. Meanwhile, Galein Musica is still holding Lance telling Haru to use the Ten Commandments sword, as Lance questions Galein if he is planning to betray Demon Card, to which says that he never had an alliance with them, Lance tells him that he will pay and attacks him with his sword. Haru tells Galen to let Lance go, but he kept holding him down. Galein asks Haru one more time to finish Lance off before he can get away and reminds him of what Lance did to the Musica family. Haru, hesitating, gets ready to use his sword, he runs towards Lance and Galein. However, instead of piercing his sword through Galein and lance, he destroys the dark bring instead. Haru lets Lance fight with him which results in Lance defeated easily. After Lance admits defeat Haru let him live and tells Galein that if he is not satisfied he can hit him, Galein smacks Lance to the wall, and says he will forgive him for killing his family 15 years ago. Haru collapses due to the explosion fatigue but he tells Elie that he will be okay. Outside Punk Street, Jade and his unit of soldiers get ready to infiltrate Lance's headquarters. Galein is asking himself if it was finally over while he looks at Lance and turns to leave. As the warriors leave, Lance tries to attack Haru, but Haru fends him off. After knocking out Lance, Galein demands Haru to kill him once and for all. However, Haru uses Explosion to destroy Lance's Beast sword instead. Afterward, Haru falls to the floor once again. While Haru and his group rest for exhaustion, Lance's soldiers use the chance to take them down for credit and promotion. But they were all outclassed by Hamrio Musica as he uses his silver claiming skills and defeats them. First, he uses a spear, then a whip, and then he uses a spear for the finishing blow on Lance's soldiers and sending them flying. As Galein looks at Musica fight he thinks about their name and if it was possible that there was another Musica alive. General Jade and his army arrive starts breaking the door down. Elie feels relieved as the reinforcements have arrived but changes her mind as the Musicas figure the if scenario when the Empire learns of the Rave's existence. The group escapes with an unconscious Haru just in time before the army finally enters to see Lance and all of his men down. As the army apprehends them, General Jade notices the Dark Bring is destroyed which means there is a Rave Master on the loose. At the hospital, Haru is laying on a bed, as the other watch. Galein then tells Elie that Haru needs mouth to mouth, Elie agrees and as she approaches Haru, Haru wakes up and she rapidly moves away and then launches a punch at his face. Moments later, the group celebrates Haru's victory. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Lance (Concluded) *Hamrio Musica vs. Unnamed Demon Card Members (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Beast Sword Dark Brings used *Real Moment Techniques used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Lance arc